Fools Paradise
by TwiztidJuggalette
Summary: Nothing is as it seems. Inuyasha drove Kagome to suicide, or so he thinks. He's in for on helluva surprise. Originally posted as Alone I Break. Read and Review! Warning: Non consensual sex in 3rd chapter.
1. Alone I Break

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Korn's "Alone I break"

**TJ: I used to have this fic posted in my old account (XxXKiyaXxX), but I decided that I would post my fic on my TwiztidJuggalette account. Hope you all enjoy. Miner changes and adjustments have been made. **

**Dear readers of 'The Sister': Im going to update it ASAP. It's getting close to the end. So continue reading it, and read my new ficcy! 3 TJ**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_**Lyrics**_

_Flashbacks_

Alone I break:

Kagome wasn't very happy on this particular day. She wasn't really happy at all anymore. As always, Inuyasha was with Kikyo. Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Somethings never change." She said quietly.

Kagome had long since confessed her love to the hanyou. Only his response wasn't the one she was hoping for.

_"Inuyasha? I need to tell you something..." Kagome said, approaching the Hanyou._

_"What is it Kagome?" He asked._

_"Well. You know that I've been here with you for three years now... And over time I... I fell... In love with you." Kagome said, hope shining in her voice._

_"You think I didn't notice? Kagome, You're like my best friend. But I don't love you. I could NEVER love you. I love Kikyo. You know that." He said snapped._

_"I just... I thought that-"_

_"Well you thought wrong."_

Tears welled up in her eyes. That was only two weeks ago. Inuyasha had been avoiding her since then. Kagome didn't see _why_ Kikyo caught Inuyasha's interest so much. The dumb bitch was dead, Ugly, and probably fucking anyone who'd fuck a piece of clay. Inuyasha was so foolish. Kikyo tried to kill him, time and time again. But he always went back to her.

Kagome smiled. She had a plan though. One that would make Inuyasha happier. Or so she thought.

_**Pick me up **_

_**Been bleeding too long **_

_**Right here, right now **_

_**I'll stop it somehow **_

_**I will make it go away **_

_**Can't be here no more **_

_**Seems this is the only way **_

_**I will soon be gone **_

_**These feelings will be gone **_

_**These feelings will be gone **_

Kagome had started cutting a while ago, as foolish and stupid as it was, it made her feel. She also smoked weed and popped pills to help ease her pain. She wasn't the child that had fell through the well three years ago. She was tainted, bitter, and angry... And it was all his fault.

Kagome looked around the campsite, making sure everyone was asleep. Once she was sure, she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

_Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha._

_I hope you all understand... I have to do this. It saddens me to leave you all, but I just can't bare this pain any longer._

_**Now I see the times they change **_

_**Leaving us, it seems so strange **_

_**I am hoping I can find **_

_**Where to leave my hurt behind **_

_**All the shit I seem to take **_

_**All alone I seem to break **_

_**I have lived the best I can **_

_**Does this make me not a man? **_

_**Shut me off **_

_**I'm ready **_

_**Heart stops **_

_**I stand alone **_

_**Can't be my own **_

_I know you all have noticed a change in me. Im not the girl I once was. I don't want you to be angry with me. Inuyasha, You can use Kikyo to track the shards. I know you'll be happy with her. Sango, take care of Shippou. I know he'll be devastated, **You'll find me again someday.** Miroku, take care of Sango. I know you love her. Never let her go. Be happy. For me. All of you. _

_With all my love, _

_Kagome._

_**I will make it go away **_

_**Can't be here no more **_

_**Seems this is the only way **_

_**I will soon be gone **_

_**These feelings will be gone **_

_**These feelings will be gone **_

_**Now I see the times they change **_

_**Leaving us, it seems so strange **_

_**I am hoping I can find **_

_**Where to leave my hurt behind **_

_**All the shit I seem to take **_

_**All alone I seem to break **_

_**I have lived the best I can **_

_**Does this make me not a man? **_

_**Am I going to leave this place? **_

_**What is it I'm hanging from? **_

_**Is there nothing more to come? **_

_**(Am I gonna leave this place?) **_

_**Is it always black in space? **_

_**Am I going take its place? **_

_**Am I going to leave this race? **_

_**(Am I going to leave this race?) **_

_**I guess God's up in this place? **_

_**What is it that I've become? **_

_**Is there something more to come? **_

_**(More to come) **_

With one last look, Kagome gathered her things and left the note. Taking the shards also.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's now sleeping form. "I love you." She whispered, never noticing him staring at her.

Inuyasha watched Kagome flee the camp, then he jumped down from his tree, picking up her note and reading it.

Immediately, he flew into action, following her to a cliff.

He saw her.

"I knew you'd come for me." She said, he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Kagome! Suicide isn't the way!"

"I knew I shouldn't have taught you how to read better. Inuyasha.. Nothing in this world is what it seems." Kagome said, turning to face him

Kagome started to hum... Her humming turned into singing.

_**"Now I see the times they change **_

_**Leaving us, it seems so strange **_

_**I am hoping I can find **_

_**Where to leave my hurt behind **_

_**All the shit I seem to take **_

_**All alone I seem to break **_

_**I have lived the best I can **_

_**Does this make me not a man?"**_

"Remember Inuyasha... Nothing in this world is what it seems." Kagome said... The jumped the cliff.

"KAGOME! NO!" Inuyasha shouted, and looked over the cliff. There was no sign of her.

Kagome sat behind the waterfall. A smile on her face. Keh! He thought she'd _actually_ kill herself over him? She chuckled. Time to start her own adventure.

**TJ: Any-who, this is only the beginning... I hope you all like this. So REVIEW! FOR THE LOVE OF INUYASHA! REVIEW!**


	2. Eraser

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**TJ: Thanks for the Reviews! Here is chappy two! XD**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_**Lyrics**_

_Flashbacks_

**Chapter 1:**

Twenty year old Kagome Higurashi was laying down on her sleeping bag in a small, dark, and empty cave. She had been without the 'Scoobie' gang, she had so fittingly dubbed her friends, for two years now.

She had stayed with Kouga, had him train her. Now she could handle the wilderness alone. She had worked hard over those two years, honing her Miko skills... She had all of the jewel... All except the small piece that the Inu gang still possessed.

She had waited for this time. She was finally going to see him again. And this time, he wasn't gonna walk all over her.

_**Some days are better**_

_**They're better than others **_

_**Can't run forever**_

_**You're pushing me under**_

_**What a way to live my life **_

_**Im hiding from the battles**_

_**I don't want to fight**_

_**What i've become**_

Kagome had changed in so many ways. Looks, attitude. Every single way. She wasn't a naive little girl anymore.

Her hair was just beneath her shoulders, colors of blue, pink, and purple highlighting it. Her body was now fully developed. She wore cloths to show it off. Right now, in the hot ninety degree weather, she wore hot pants and a white wife beater.

It was going to be daylight soon. Time to get moving, if she wanted to catch up with her 'friends'.

'Friends? Ha.' Kagome thought, amused. She had watched them for weeks now. They didn't seem to miss her. Kikyo was with them now. She still wouldn't give Inuyasha the time of day though. She didn't get along with Sango, Shippou hated her, and Miroku couldn't stand the sight of her.

'Serves the bitch right.' Kagome thought, gathering her things. She still had her worn, and tattered yellow back pack. With plenty of ramen. It had become her favorite... Since she left.

_**And now it's going grey **_

_**All the lines are blurring and decayed**_

_**I can't recall exactly who's to blame... **_

_**Anymore**_

Kagome had trained all around the world. Becoming the women she thought she should be.

Kagome followed twenty feet behind Sango. Watching as the gang wandered. Until finally... KIkyo spoke up.

"I sense a shard, half-breed." She sneered at Inuyasha.

"Where at Miko slut?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome chuckled. She had grown used to hearing their bickering.

"Behind us. About twenty, twenty five feet behind us." She said.

Inuyasha growled.

"I thought I would have sensed a demon by now."

"Oh Inuyasha... I am deeply shamed. I am not a demon. I would have figured you would have smelled me by now." Kagome laughed, stepping out of the shadows.

_**Is it me or is it you? **_

_**Something isn't right **_

_**Of all the things that we could do **_

_**We just wanna fight**_

_**Someday I will find the courage to embrace you**_

_**Someday I will find the strength to erase you**_

"K - Kagome?" Shippou's tearful response reached her ears.

"Yea honey. It's mommy. Come here." She said, holding her arms out to him.

Shippou jumped from his place in Sango's arms and ran towards Kagome.

"Inuyasha said you d-died!"

"Well Inuyasha's a silly hanyou. He doesn't know a thing." Kagome cooed as she rocked Shippou in her arms.

"How Kagome-chan? Inuyasha said he saw you fall to your death..." Sango said in disbelief.

Kagome chuckled and smirked. "I had planned it." She said softly.

"I needed to grow up. Im sorry that I frightened you Sango. But a girl's gotta do, what she's gotta do."

"Give me the shard, Kagome." Inuyasha said, still shocked.

"Make. Me." She said the two words slowly.

_**Some days I think I'm nothing without you**_

_**Sometimes I wish that I could just kill you**_

_**What a way we live our lives**_

_**It's hard to breathe**_

_**It feels like I'm infected by my dad's disease**_

"Well? Im waiting." Kagome said, pulling her hair into a high ponytail.

"What's wrong with you!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Nothing. Im just here to collect the shards. After all, the jewel _is_ mine." She smirked again.

"I refuse to fight you. I'll end up killing you."

"Bullshit. Im sorry Inuyasha, but Im not defenseless anymore. Bring it." She said, motioning him to her.

"Where are your shards?" He asked her, and she pulled a silver chain out of her shirt.

"Yours?" She questioned.

Sango held up a gold chain.

"After I beat your ass, Im talking the shards. And then maybe, I'll let you tag along with me."

"No. After I beat _your_ ass, Im taking the shards. And you **will** come with me." Inuyasha growled.

Inuyasha couldn't help it. His demon called out to her, his human was attracted to her. She was his mate... He had fucked things up big time two years ago. He realized that when she had jumped. He had managed to get Kikyo to help them, but she wasn't the same. She was a cold, dead, bitch. Just like Kagome had always said.

Kagome was struggling too. She was still very much in love with Inuyasha. She was still so attracted to him.

Kagome lunged forward. Punching Inuyasha in the face, the delivering a round house kick. Kagome kneed him in the face and grabbed him by the hair.

"Come on Inuyasha. I haven't even warmed up yet." She whispered in his ear and grinned when she felt him shiver.

Inuyasha growled and flipped Kagome on her back, trying to get a hit in on her face, but she blocked him every time. Kagome head butted him and flipped the over to where she was on top.

"What can I say baby? I like it better on top." She teased.

_**And now it's going grey **_

_**And you're the one I chose to feed me pain**_

_**And I'm the one you bring home so ashamed...**_

_**Through their eyes**_

Inuyasha saw red. She was so intoxicating. He flipped her over and bit her neck... Claiming her his mate... Forever.

Kagome, visibly shocked, lay beneath him. She felt completely weak again.

"Inuyasha! Get off!" Kagome yelled.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing to her!" Miroku shouted.

"Miroku... He claimed her his mate..." Sango said softly, placing her hand on his arm.

"I thought that there was... Well more sex involved in the mating ritual..."

"There is... But I don't think Inuyasha is going to claim her right here." Sango said.

Inuyasha looked up at his friends... Still full demon. He picked up Kagome's now unconscious form... And ran.

_**And I see myself in heaven**_

_**If I can free myself from this hell**_

**TJ: Eh.. Gimme teh reviews! NOW! 3 **


	3. Control

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**TJ: Okie doke, Thankies very mucho for teh reviews! XD I wanted to say, that I do plan on updating 'The Sister' ASAP... Im just having _really_ bad writers block. I sorry! Don't hurt me!**

**Warning: There is Character rape in this chapter. If you don't like that kind of stuff, leave.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_**Lyrics**_

_Flashbacks_

**Chapter 3... Control:**

Kagome had a pounding headache. The last thing she remembered, was Inuyasha... Biting her.

Kagome looked around the place she was at... It was dark. Musty. A cave.

"Inu...?" Kagome whispered. She got no response.

_**(I love the way you look at me**_

_**I feel the pain you place inside**_

_**lock me up inside ya dirty cage**_

_**while I'm alone inside my mind)**_

"Inuyasha?" She called out. She heard an animalistic growl.

She could hear his steps... He was coming towards her. She could sense him around her. Although she couldn't see, she could feel him. He was sniffing her, growling, as if trying to figure something out.

All of a sudden, Inuyasha's clawed hand grabbed a handful of Kagome's hair. He tilted her head up, and forcefully kissed her.

"Ah! Yasha!" Kagome gasped painfully.

_**(I like to teach you all the rules**_

_**I'd get to see them set in stone**_

_**I like it when you chain me to the bed**_

_**there ya secrets never shone)**_

Kagome wiggled her way out of Inuyasha's grasp.

"Inuyasha! SIT!" Kagome shouted, but was surprised when the command didn't work.

Inuyasha laughed. He started to crawl towards her, slowly. Kagome scrambled to get away. She backed away from him, as if the devil were after her.

_Thump_

Kagome's eyes widened. She had backed into a wall. She was almost completely helpless.

Inuyasha smirked and started tearing at her clothes...

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome screamed. Nothing happened.

_Rip_

He had gotten her shirt off. Kagome tried to get away, but Inuyasha's larger form blocked her. Kagome kneed Inuyasha. He snarled and slapped her across the face. Kagome started to cry. Here she was... Helpless, alone... Pitiful.

"Inuyasha! Please let me go!" She cried, beating her small hands against his chest.

'Why is he doing this to me?' She thought as Inuyasha tore off her hot pants.

'I haven't seen him in years.'

Inuyasha growled as he forced Kagome to lay beneath him. He took off his clothes, ripping them in the process.

_**(I need to feel you**_

_**You need to feel me**_

_**I can't control you**_

_**You're not the one for me, no**_

_**I can't control you**_

_**You can't control me**_

_**I need to feel you**_

_**So why's it involve)**_

Kagome saw a chance to get away. She crawled towards the lighter part of the cave, only to be grabbed by Inuyasha. He pulled her across the hard ground. She moaned in pain.

"Inuyasha! You're hurting me!"

He could smell her fear. It only excited him. He would show her who was in control. Bitch. How dare she leave him? He'd teach her a thing or two.

She tried using her miko powers, only getting herself hurt more in the process. Inuyasha punched her in the face, and then in the stomach.

Inuyasha forced her on the ground once more. He nudged her legs with his, forcing them open.

"No! No! Inuyasha! Please don't!" Kagome cried, tears streaming down her face.

Inuyasha placed the tip of his dick at her entrance. With one swift motion, he was buried to the hilt.

Kagome screamed out in pain, crying out 'no' over and over. Inuyasha thrusted into her over and over again. Showing her no mercy.

Inuyasha grabbed her hips, digging his claws into her. Kagome tried to ignore the pain and the pleasure of it. She was battered, bleeding, and broken... What was she going to do?

_**( I love the way you rape my skin**_

_**I feel the hate you place inside**_

_**I need to get your voice out of my head**_

_**Cause I'm the guy you'll never find**_

_**I'm faking all of the rules**_

_**there's no expressions on your face**_

_**I'm hoping some day you will let me go**_

_**Release me from my dirty cage)**_

Inuyasha was close to coming. He started to move faster and harder. Kagome closed her eyes and willed herself not to cry.

Inuyasha came, biting down on her neck hard. Finally, Kagome opened her eyes.

Inuyasha... Was passed out. Kagome felt for her cloths, but only found scraps of what was once her clothing. Grabbing Inuyasha fire rat coat, she put it over her naked body and laid on the ground.

And that was how Inuyasha found her...

Inuyasha looked at the small form, curled up into a ball on the dirty floor.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called out softly, His hand resting on her side... Then the stench hit him... Blood. Kagome's blood. He felt sick. He couldn't have hurt her... Could he? He wouldn't let the thought in his head. No. He wouldn't. He couldn't.

Kagome started tossing and turning. Moaning in pain.

"Inuyash... Please. No more. I..." She sighed softly. Inuyasha blinked a few times. Once realizing she was asleep, he shook her.

"Kagome! Wake up! What happened here!" He growled into her ear.

Kagome's eyes opened immediately.

_**(I need to feel you**_

_**You need to feel me**_

_**I can't control you**_

_**You're not the one for me, no**_

_**I can't control you**_

_**You can't control me**_

_**I need to feel you**_

_**So why's it involve... you and me...**_

_**Repeat 4x**_

_**I love the way you look at me**_

_**I love the way you smack my ass**_

_**I love the dirty things you do**_

_**I have control of you)**_

"Kagome. What happened?" He asked.

Kagome looked up. Tears welling up in her eyes.

"You." She whispered sadly.

"Me! What the fuck did I do? All I remember is..." He trailed off, as memory of the rape came back.

"Oh God. Oh God. Kagome... Please tell me I..." He whispered.

"You... Raped me... Made me your mate." Kagome choked out.

Inuyasha sniffed the air again... He smelt himself all over her.

"Kagome, I.. I didn't." He stuttered.

"Don't. Just. Don't. Let's not do this right now. Okay?" Kagome said, picking herself up off the ground.

Inuyasha found his pants, and pulled them on. "Kagome. Let me carry you."

"Fine." Kagome said, to exhausted to argue with him.

_**(I need to feel you**_

_**You need to feel me**_

_**I can't control you**_

_**You're not the one for me, no**_

_**I can't control you**_

_**You can't control me**_

_**I need to feel you**_

_**So why's it involve you and me...)**_

Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and headed out of the cave.

Within a half an hour, they found the rest of their group.

One by one, they looked over Kagome. She was now sleeping soundly against Inuyasha's chest. Blood was all over her... And him.

"Did you guys get attacked by a monster?" Shippou asked.

"No." Inuyasha said, hanging his head down in shame.

"Well... What happened then?" The young kit asked.

"A very bad man hurt her." Inuyasha whispered. A tear making its way down his face. Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha sadly.

"A _very_ bad man." Inuyasha said with a sob.

"Or a very bad Hanyou." Kikyo said, smirking.

"Shut. Your. Mouth." Inuyasha growled, clutching Kagome to his chest.

"What? The little whore wouldn't give it up willingly so you had to take it by force?" Kikyo sneered.

"Bite your tongue when you speak of her, bitch!" Sango shouted at the undead slut.

"What? It's true. You all know it is."

"What's true? Did Inuyasha hurt my mommy!" Shippou asked, angrily.

"No. He didn't." Came Kagome's raspy response.

The group looked at Kagome as she balanced herself on the ground.

Walking up to Kikyo, Kagome smirked.

"You had better leave. Now. If you come back here. I will kill you. Make no mistake."

_**(You're not the one for me, no)**_

**TJ: I hope you liked it. XD Well R&R!**


End file.
